The Inner Workings Of A Kiss
by dogstar-ebony
Summary: Sometimes, first kisses aren't perfect... an alternative persentation of Ron and Lavender's kiss in HBP. I have updated and rewritten some of this.


_This little ficlet is something I though about and had to write; it's basically meant to be Ron and Lavender's first kiss from their respective points of view. _

_Edit: 02/08/07 - I've gone back and edited this, adding bits I've thought of since and removing bits I don't think work properly._

**Ron is in bold**

_Lavender is in italics. _

**_Hermione is bold, italicised AND underlined _**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**OhGodOhGodOhGodOhGod what the hell do I do now? Great move Ron, couldn't you've found a ****more**** public place for your first kiss?**

_Oh my god it's finally happening! And everyone's watching, it's just like I imagined…I knew all I had to do was corner him at the right moment…mmmmmmm_

**Okay calm down...breathe...stop worrying...Oh no, am I using my tongue enough? Are you ****supposed ****to do that?? But if I do that what do I do with it?? Ok, here goes….**

_Jesus, he's got a long tongue….can't….breathe…can't…breathe…_

**Oh CRAP, choking noises can't be good…remove tongue, remove tongue! ****Oh God, oh God, she probably thinks I'm really awful…why do my teeth keep getting in the way?? What the hell are you supposed to do with your tee- oh ****no ****- biting her probably isn't sexy…hang on…she's not stopping…she ****liked ****it?!**

_Wow…he's doing the lip-biting like the magazine says…he must really like me…oh damn, what else did it say? Think think think….oh that was it, the seductive noises…_

**What the hell is that purring sound? God, that's all I need, bloody Crookshanks! Stupid bloody cat, always – oh my ****god****, it's Lavender! Is that normal? Are girls meant to purr when you kiss them? Is that a good sign?**

_What was the next bit?? "Run your hands lightly down his back and pull him close"…was that it??_

**OW! Ow, ow, not sexy, definitely not sexy. Why is she digging her fingers into my back?! First the purring, now this - is this girl actually a ****cat?!**

_He seemed to like that…gasping's a __good__ sign, right? Maybe I did it wrong...I'll just try it one more time…_

**OwOwOwOwOW! Maybe she'll stop if I put my hands on her instead…but where?! What the hell do I do with my hands?! Think, think, think...didn't Fred say girls like it if you hold their face when you kiss them...OK…here goes…**

_What the hell is he __doing?_

**Note to self – Fred must have meant her cheeks, not her chin…**

_That's better…no – wait – OW!_

**Extra note to self – Lavender does not like it when I squeeze her face…oh help, what do I do now? **

_Why is he holding his hands to his sides like an idiot? Maybe he doesn't like me…but he's got some kind of twitchy nervous movement going on…_

**Where do I put my hands?! Not the bum, I'll just look pervy…so ****where****? Her boobs? Shut up brain!! Oh no, oh no, her boobs are in my head now, what do I do?? **

_Are they meant to twitch their hands about when they're on your hips? Is that a good sign?? I'm reading that article again before bed…he's looking down at me though…does that mean he likes me, or is it just 'cause he's tall?_

**Mustn't touch, mustn't touch, mustn't touch – people are watching…oh crap, is Hermione here?? Oh no, what have I done? She'll hate me now…**

_I hope Hermione Granger is here…makes a nice change for another girl to be within three feet of Ron for once…_

**Oh god, people are still looking…Hermione ****must**** be here…maybe there's an empty classroom somewhere…**

_Oh this __has__ to be a good sign…finding somewhere private…mmmmm...the magazine never said anything about that..._

**Oh dear God…someone actually hates me up there…what are the chances that the first classroom I pick has ****Hermione**** in it?!**

**_Oh great. What are the chances of the ONE empty classroom I pick being the one THEY have to choose?_**

_Oops! Oh this couldn't have been more perfect! _

**WHY? What did I ever do wrong to deserve this? WHY now?**

_**Why hasn't he noticed my death stares yet? He used to be so good at that...**_

_Why is Ron just gawping at her? He's supposed to be looking at ME, I'M the one he chose, not HER..._

**_Why hasn't Lavender noticed her lipstick's all smudged...or that most of it seems to be on Ron's nose?_**

**Why is Lavender still here?! How have the looks of death not killed her?**

_**Why is she looking at me with that stupid smile on her face? I'm glad your bunny died, little girl...**_

_Ouch at the death stares...is she muttering something at me? _

**_I...Hate...You..._**

_Better go find Parvati...wait til she hears about this!_

**Oh thank God she's gone, maybe we can talk now...Oh God, why is her face screwed up like that? She's either really angry or she's concentrating on something...is she trying not to cry?**

_**Oh, you're going to pay, Ronald Weasley...now what was that spell again, what was it??**_

**Maybe if we talk no one needs to get hurt...but what would I say to her - OW!!**

**_So THAT'S what that spell does..._**

**__**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Again, I'm going to add to this, it's kind of a work in progress, but for now it's finished, until I think of more to add to it. **


End file.
